This invention relates to cushions of the type commonly used by people, including those who suffer from low back pain, poor circulation and/or injured or diseased coccyx and those who simply seek comfort, to add comfort during seating and/or to provide specific support or orthopedic benefits and/or to aid in circulation.
A virtually infinite array of sizes and shapes of cushions may be found. Most are in the traditional "pillory" shape, being either round, square or rectangular in the major configuration and having rounded sides separated by the minor dimension of the cushion. Such cushions do not take into account the comfort or prevention of pain of the user.
Many cushions are also known that are thicker at one edge than at the other to provide greater support to the buttocks than to the upper thigh areas of the user. These cushions provide some comfort but do not promote good circulation and do not protect the coccyx from injury or prevent further injury to the coccyx, nor do they relieve low back pain.
It is the object of this invention to provide a cushion of particular configurations to aid in the circulation of the user and to protect the user's coccyx, especially during long periods of sitting.